The present invention generally relates to a patch panel system for interconnecting electronics or fiber optic cables and more specifically to a patch panel system having a space efficient geometry.
Numerous patch panel systems exist today and are used in various electronics equipment applications, such as telecommunications, data transmission, networking, video and the like. Typically, to install a patch panel system, a rack frame is securely mounted to the floor within the room in which the system is to be maintained. Multiple patch panels or boxes are then secured to the frame in a stacked arrangement. Each patch panel includes multiple connector ports (e.g. RJ45 connector ports) along the front face thereof. Each connector port is adapted to receive a plug on a mating cable that conveys a single data stream, such as for an individual user and the like.
Conventional patch panels are generally constructed with a rectangular or square horizontal cross sectional geometry or footprint. Each patch panel includes a planar front face. When the patch panels are mounted within the frame, the front faces align with one another in a vertical plane. The patch panels have a height in the vertical direction and a width in the lateral direction. The number of patch panels that are vertically stacked upon one another and the width of the individual patch panels determine the outer dimensions of a connectivity interface within which individual connector ports are retained and arranged in a desired pattern.
As information technology evolves and advances, the need increases for each patch panel system to support more and more individual users. As the number of users increases so does the need for more connector ports and cables which increases the overall physical size. To add capacity at the connectivity interface, the front face is expanded vertically by stacking additional patch panels upon one another. Alternatively or in addition, the connectivity interface is expanded laterally by increasing the width of each patch panel.
However, patch panel systems are reaching the size limits afforded by certain standards and/or by physical constraints of rooms and environments in which the patch panel systems are mounted.
A need remains for an improved patch panel system having a more space efficient geometry along the front face of the patch panels.